A plastic card or document, can serve as an identification certificate, a driver's license, a membership card, a financial card (e.g., credit card, debit card), a phone card, a health card, or the like. Information such as, but not limited to, a home address, a name, a photograph, and other identifying information, can be printed on the substrate (generally referred to as printed information or printed data). The printed data can be personal to an individual for whom the plastic card or document is printed. The printed data can be printed on the plastic card or document using a variety of methods such as, but not limited to, dye sublimation, thermal transfer, ink jet, dry or liquid toner-based electrographic printing, or the like. The printed data can be protected from abrasion and/or chemical/water exposure through a protective layer, which can include an adhesive component.